


gronder field

by Skylark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Post-Timeskip Battle at Gronder Field (Fire Emblem), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: It takes some time before they can pull Dimitri away from the body.—Felix and the aftermath of Gronder Field.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	gronder field

**Author's Note:**

> I finished chapter 17 last night and it destroyed me. I wrote this through my tears immediately afterward
> 
> Follow me at @petrarights for more sobbing

It takes some time before they can pull Dimitri away from the body. Mercedes tries to heal him, but it doesn't work. Annette is crying. Ingrid looks stricken, with one of Sylvain's arms around her shoulders, and Felix—

"Let go," Felix says. He doesn't recognize his own voice. Dimitri continues to weep. "Let _go_ of him, damn you."

It's Byleth finally who leans down to cup Dimitri's chin, bringing his face up so that their eyes lock. Byleth, who has lost their own father too. Will there be any fathers left after this war?

Felix's head is full of white noise, and fury. 

"Your Highness," Dedue murmurs, kneeling beside him. When that doesn't work, he tries again, softer: "Dimitri. He's gone. Please, let him go."

"Another one," Dimitri is moaning, "I can't bear the weight of another, I can't—"

"I am here," Dedue says, "Here beside you, always," and between Byleth and Dedue they manage to unwind his fingers, one by one, manage to pull Dimitri away from Rodrigue and into Dedue's arms. Dimitri is injured, both from the fight and from the girl's attack, and he smears blood on Dedue's armor as he sobs. Byleth pulls Rodrigue away, limbs limp and head rolling, to lay flat on the ground. 

It's just a corpse. Felix has seen so many—but.

Felix stares at it. Rodrigue's eyes are half-open, glazed with death. Felix always had his father's eyes. 

His vision is blurring. In a slow, controlled motion he folds until he's kneeling beside the body. "I told you, old man," Felix says, fisting his hands in his father's tunic. "Only a fool would abandon his territory. For what? For this?" He leans in. The smell of blood fills his mouth. His voice rises, hoarse. "For _him?_ "

"I'm so sorry, but we don't have time for this," Ashe says, gazing toward the hills with his sharp sniper's eyes. "We have to move, Empire reinforcements are closing fast."

There are others coming, now, to carry his father away. Felix lets go. He stands up. Deliberately, he spits at Dimitri's feet.

"He died for you," he says, turning away. "Strive to be worthy of it."

**Author's Note:**

> [retweet link](https://twitter.com/petrarights/status/1303357930889187328?s=20)


End file.
